1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener for attaching a button or a button-like article to a garment, a bag, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A snap button fastener is currently known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 61-154505. In this conventional fastener, a button body has in its rear surface a central recess in which a flange of an eye member is embedded, and an outer peripheral projection of the recess is bent over and fused with the peripheral edge of the flange by heating and pressing. In another conventional fastener as exemplified by Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 7-48087, a button body has in its rear surface a central recess to which a socket is adhered, and a flange of an eye member is embedded in the socket and fixedly held by a plurality of peripheral projections of the socket clenched over the peripheral edge of the flange.
In the first-named conventional fastener, since only the peripheral edge of the flange of the eye member is fixed, the pulling strength between the eye member and the button body is inadequate. And since the uncovered area of the flange of the eye member is flat and is located inside the general rear surface of the button body, the button tends to rotate on the fabric piece as of clothing, which would impair its ornamental value if an emblem, design, etc. bearing on the button is directive. Therefore such conventional fastener is not suitable for use on a piece of thin fabric as of a female garment in particular. In the second-named conventional fastener, although the button is hard to rotate on the fabric as the clenched peripheral projections of the socket make the rear surface of the button body project locally along the peripheral edge of the flange, the pulling strength between the eye member and the button body is still inadequate.